Obsessão
by Manu2
Summary: O amor? O que é o amor? Bem para falar a verdade eu acho que não sei o que é isso, pois quando obsessão for amor eu gostaria de saber. Vivo na minha solidão com um tipo de obsessão louca.. uma obsessão por um homem.


Oi pessoal, aqui é uma idéia que eu estava pensando antes de escreve 'Minha vida de casada'... eu sei... eu sei... estou demorando muito para a escrever, mas prometo que semana que vem já tem outro capítulo fresquinho dela. Enquanto a essa fic nova, bem como eu já havia falado, antes de escreve 'Minha vida de casada' eu comecei a escrever isto, porém logo salvei e parei de escrever por falta de coragem de posta. ai passou um tempo estava olhando no meu computador e resolvi a ler e ai meu deu coragem de posta e ai ela estar. Não tenho certeza do título ou se até mesmo vou continuar a escrever. Depende do que vocês acharem! Mas a minha atenção ainda está mais em 'Minha vida de casada' e espero termina ela agora.  
  
POR FAVOR MANDEM COMENTÁRIOS DESSA FIC, MANDEM TAMBEM SUGESTÕES PARA O TÍTULO, ENFIM QUALQUER COMENTÁRIO!!!!  
  
Beijos Manu .  
  
Sailor Moon não é de minha autoria.. bem que eu gostaria que o Mamoru fosse meu  
  
Obsessão  
  
O amor? O que é o amor? Bem para falar a verdade eu acho que não sei o que é isso, pois quando obsessão for amor eu gostaria de saber. Vivo na minha solidão com um tipo de obsessão louca.. uma obsessão por um homem. Não é que eu seja louca, mas vivendo sozinha esse tempo todo acabo por sentir isso. Eu não contei meu nome, contei? Meu nome é Usagi, e bem meu sobrenome eu não sei, mas quando fui tirar carteira de identidade me deram um: Tsukino. Tenho 19 anos e sou uma garota sem família, sem família porque eu não tenho avôs, tios, irmãos e pais. Vivo em uma pequena casa, que ainda por cima está quase se caindo, e trabalho e uma lanchonete. E foi ali que o conheci. Minha grande obsessão. Meus estudos, eu nem passei do segundo grau. Meu humor sempre negro e solitário. Não sei como conseguir ter um emprego. Acho que foi por condolência. Meus amigos, que amigos? Não tenho nenhum. Apesar de Motoki sempre está do meu lado, não considero amizade.  
  
Minha obsessão é ele. Olhos azuis, cabelos negros, pele clara e um sorriso sensual. Ele é o meu tudo, ele é a minha necessidade e o meu maior medo. Ele é o meu Mamoru. Ele nem mesmo sabe que eu existo, pois sempre fico atendendo as pessoas no balcão e não na mesa onde ele sempre fica tomando seu café negro e assim faz com que ele nunca preste atenção a mim, um calo para pessoas como ele. Mas eu queria que ele me notasse eu sempre me escondo quando ele olha para o balcão, fico olhando pelos cantos, fico fugindo do olhar dele. Imagina se ele me vir algum dia e saber que existi pessoas assim como eu, ridícula. Não, não prefiro permanecer em minha obsessão apavorante a ele ter que me ver com aqueles lindos olhos.  
  
"Usagi" acordo de minha ilusão  
  
"Sim" pergunto olhando em direção a pessoa que me chamou  
  
"Estamos precisando de você no balcão, rápido" Motoki fala me puxando pela minha mão.  
  
Meu dia? Sempre é assim. Quando não estou atendendo os clientes estou sempre lavando alguma coisa na pia dos fundos da lanchonete. Ganho pouco, mas com isso me sustento.  
  
Olho em volta da lanchonete e vejo as pessoas. Ele não está aqui. Também ele deve está no trabalho, não chegou à hora dele esta aqui. Passo minhas mãos molhadas no avental e vou atende as pessoas. Pessoas, meu pior problema. Quando eles fingem que não existo, eles me pisam. Acho que talvez é meu jeito de vestir ou talvez meu próprio rosto. Dou um suspiro de cansaço e tento ao menos olhar nas caras dos clientes.  
  
"Vamos garota, estou com pressa!! Pegue logo o meu dinheiro!" diz um homem rude, feio e com um cara nada amigável.  
  
"Senhor, espere eu..." quando dou por entendida ele joga o dinheiro no meu rosto e vai embora. Passo a mão no meu cabelo em frustração. Me agacho para pegar o dinheiro que por sinal tinha caído no chão. Quando levanto-me vou em direção ao caixa e tento abrir a essa droga, mas ele parece que está emperrado. Quando finalmente consigo abrir ouço alguém fazer um som de impaciência. Não outro. Olha para essa pessoa e então meu coração acelerar. É ele. Como eu já disse o meu Mamoru. Tento não o encarar, mas logo vejo que Motoki não está aqui para ajuda-me e vou a direção dele.  
  
"Sim" digo em uma voz tímida. Então toma a decisão errada de olhar nos olhos dele. Por um momento me deixam em outro mundo. Até ele fala.  
  
"Bem, como você vê hoje isso aqui estar lotado, então você poderia me servi um xícara de café com pouco açúcar?" ele diz com aquele sorriso sensual dele.  
  
"Cl..a..ro, claro" gaguejo e sai a procura do café. Quando chego com o café minha mão treme mais do que tudo. Estou muito nervosa.  
  
"Aqui" falo logo abaixando a xícara de café para o balcão e enfocando minha atenção nele. Como ele é lindo. Então percebo que ele percebeu a minha atenção nele. E com um sorriso malicioso ele diz:  
  
"Alguma coisa errada em meu rosto?" Franzo minha testa e olho confusa. Logo o ar de frieza vem a mim.  
  
"Não senhor" digo virando as costas e indo embora.  
  
"Espera" ele diz  
  
"Mais alguma coisa, senhor?" Digo me virando novamente para ele.  
  
"Sim, qual é o seu nome?".  
  
"Mas senhor... eu.."  
  
"Vamos só me diga o seu nome"  
  
"U..Usagi" quase não sai. Meu coração acelera mais ainda, tudo ao meu redor desaparece... menos ele... apenas ele..  
  
"Então Usagi, nos vemos depois.. e a propósito meu nome é Mamoru" ele diz me dando o dinheiro e indo embora. Por um momento ele olhou pra mim. Era a primeira vez que ele tinha falado comigo. Todo o meu ser se encheu de alegria e esse era o melhor dia de toda minha vida.  
  
(. ) (. ) ( )(. ) (. )(. ) (. ) ( )(. ) (. )(. ) (. ) ( )(. ) (. ) (. ) ( )(. ) (. )(. ) (. ) CONTINUA AINDA POR DECIDIR( )(. ) (. )(. ) (. ) ( )(. ) (. )(. ) (. ) ( )(. ) (. )(. ) (. ) ( )(. ) (. )  
  
Bem pessoal isso era a minha intenção, mas ainda não sei se vou continuar... bem vocês quem sabem.....  
  
Beijos Manu 


End file.
